


Prometheus

by Ilthit



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: The end had to come eventually.





	Prometheus

Dylan had always known it wouldn't last. They'd come close to calling it quits half a dozen times before.

Taking on the French foreign secretary had just been too much. They'd all got their new identities and new lives at the end of it, not to mention more money than any of them could find any use for – unless they set up as new Charlies themselves. That was something to think about.

It didn't remotely make up for the fact that they couldn't be together any more. No more Bosley. No more Natalie. No more –

Dylan would rather have lost a limb.


End file.
